Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !
by Marouchka
Summary: Oui, ils ont des préjugés, ils se détestent cordialement et ont de bonnes raisons pour. Mais parfois les choses changent. Qu'il est long le chemin qui mène à ... où ça d'ailleurs ? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, comme vous vous en doutez.

**Ne tient qu'à moitié compte du 6****ème**** tome pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

Petit mot de l'auteur : Il fallait que j'écrive un petit quelque chose . Cette idée m'est venue un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et j'écrivais vraiment n'importe comment, les chapitres dans le désordre, sans aucun lien logique. Donc mon plus grand souci lors de la réécriture a été la cohérence et surtout, la crédibilité de l'histoire et des personnages… je vous laisse juger du résultat vous-même.

C'était le jour où elle avait tout perdu.

Il régnait une frénésie palpable au 77, Eagle Street. Tendue au possible, elle rassemblait tout le nécessaire vital en semant un désordre inhabituel dans cet appartement constamment immaculé. Immaculé.

Que la vie pouvait être ironique… Si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait ri encore et encore du ridicule de cette situation, et d'elle-même, qui fuyait. Qui _le_ fuyait. Son regard tomba alors sur une photographie prise quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'attarda sur leurs sourires heureux, sur sa petite mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Lui. Cette photographie dégageait un bonheur paisible. Le bonheur qu'elle pensait niaisement avoir trouvé avec lui.

Lui.

Lui.

Lui et elle.

Impossible.

Elle prit le cadre et le jeta avec rage contre le mur, acte qu'elle eût tôt fait de regretter lorsqu'elle contempla les débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Ses yeux fixèrent le vague. C'était un bon résumé de ce qu'il restait, de ce qu'il lui restait. Des éclats.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses bagages, et dix minutes plus tard, sans autre accident que la litière du chat renversée, elle fermait la porte sur son appartement qui semblait encore plus vide, encore moins chaleureux. Rien ne laissait entrevoir tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans cet appartement qui semblait banal au possible. Là, il avait simplement l'air désespérément vide, cherchant quelque chose pour le remplir. Tout comme elle.

Sans attendre, elle grimpa dans le premier taxi en vue et indiqua sa destination. Elle ne réalisait même pas ce qu'elle faisait. Son cerveaux était bien trop focalisé sur l'indéniable vérité qui l'assaillait, qui lui ricanait au nez : tout avait été une erreur. Et d'entendre une petite voix dans sa tête la railler avec des « je te l'avais bien dit » incessants. Elle n'avait fait qu'accélérer les conséquences de cet aveuglement monumental.

Mais comment avait-elle pu se borner à ce point à propos de lui ? Elle repensa à la Machine Infernale, dans laquelle Cocteau écrivait : « La plupart des hommes naissent aveugles et ne s'en rendent compte que le jour où une bonne vérité leur crève les yeux », mais la voix du chauffeur la sortit de ses élucubrations.

- Vous voilà arrivée, m'dam', s'écria-t-il avec un fort accent écossais.

- Merci bien.

Elle le paya distraitement et sortit du taxi, déterminée.

Tout recommençait à présent. Tout était à recommencer. Encore. Jusqu'à trouver ce quelque chose que l'on appelle si communément bonheur. Le bonheur. Le mot le plus abstrait au monde, sur lequel aucune définition pragmatique ne peut se coller.

Un mot.

La vie recommence.

Enfin.

Sauf que tout ne se passe jamais comme dans un film hollywoodien ou un conte de fées. Ca aurait pu, bien sûr, s'il n'y avait pas eu lui. Encore, toujours, lui.

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans l'immense hall de l'aéroport. La frénésie qui y régnait était palpable. Sans attendre, elle avisa un guichet en traînant son sac qui commençait à peser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle patientait à la terrasse du café de l'aéroport, le visage dissimulé derrière un journal à 50 cents plus qu'inintéressant.

Après avoir terminé son café qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait ni le goût ni l'aspect du café, elle consulta sa montre et soupira. Elle décida alors de choisir un emplacement plus proche de la porte d'embarquement. Elle devait monter dans cet avion. Sa vie ne recommencerait à avoir un sens qu'une fois dans cet avion. Alors elle se laisserait bercer par les réacteurs de l'appareil en traversant les nuages, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait plus bas. La fuite n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là, elle n'avait tout simplement plus la force de faire face.

Lors d'un détour par les toilettes insalubres, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir terni. Oh oui, au vu de son visage, de ses cernes colchiques, il était grand temps qu'elle s'éloigne de tous ces aléas de la vie. Elle reprit place sur un siège et attendit.

Elle attendait l'espoir en espérant qu'il viendrait.

_Un jour je m'attendais moi-même_

_Je me disais Hermione il est temps que tu viennes_

_Pour que je sache enfin celle-là que je suis_ (1)

(1) Apollinaire, « Cortège », Alcools


	2. Chapter 2

Dix mois plus tôt, Hermione Granger fêtait ses vingt ans. Il était aux environ de trois heures du matin, et la plupart de ses amis n'étaient plus tout à fait sobres. Son anniversaire tombait exactement un mois après la défaite du mage noir, et si l'on buvait pour célébrer, on fêtait aussi pour oublier.

Oublier Ron, notamment. Ron mort. Mort plus de trois mois auparavant. Oui, mort. La recherche et la destruction des horcruxes n'avait pas été sans risque et une entreprise mal préparée et surtout prise par surprise avait conduit à la mort de nombre d'entre eux. Dont Ron, qui fut attitré de l'Ordre de Merlin, à titre posthume.

Posthume. C'est cela à quoi se résume la vie, une fois mort : posthume. Même son mariage récent avec Ginny n'avait pas empêché Harry d'être complètement rongé par la culpabilité. Il s'infligeait souvent une auto-flagellation en souvenir de son meilleur ami, et se perdait dans « et si… » qui n'arrangeaient rien.

Mais pour le moment, au 77 Eagle Street, il n'était pas question de Ron. La conversation devenait de plus en plus incohérente au fur et à mesure que le niveau de vodka baissait. Fred et George portèrent un toast en beuglant.

« A…DOBBY ! Mon meilleur ami ! »

Plus ils éclatèrent d'un rire qui avait du réveiller le voisinage à au moins cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Neville gisait sur le canapé dans une position totalement indécente, et les jumeaux en avaient profité pour lui mettre des cacahuètes dans le nez et le prendre en photo. Ginny gloussait joyeusement d'un gloussement qui n'avait rien de naturel. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et elle commença à rire comme une petite vieille de tout et n'importe quoi. Harry se leva en chancelant et déclama, une main sur le cœur :

« Boddy euh…DOBBY, mon ami, que dis-je !

Mon meilleur ami,

Puissent tes chaussettes t'apporter la paix morale

Que tu mérites et avoir moult cache-théière.

POIL AU DERRIERE ! »

Tout le monde éclata d'un même rire. L'atmosphère était hilare et même les jacassements de la voisine aigrie du dessus furent totalement ignorés. Hermione, de loin la plus la plus sobre du groupe, jeta un regard nostalgique sur la place vide à la droite d'Harry… à la droite…

En effet, Ginny était affalée à même le sol à présent, se tordant de rire depuis dix minutes sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Luna avait pris possession des toilettes depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là.

Mais pour le moment, une indéniable vérité commençait à les assaillir : l'alcool commençait à faire défaut. Or, il n'était pas de 20ème anniversaire qui ne tienne sans alcool ! Cependant, ce n'est que lorsque Harry cria :

« Herrrrrrrr-miôôôôô-neuuuuh, y'a plus de vodka ! »

Et éclata en sanglots semblables à des sirènes d'alarme qu'Hermione se décida à aller faire quelques emplettes dans le supermarché ouvert 24h/24, 7j/7 au bas de sa rue. Sans savoir qu'à 3h33 minutes du matin, le jour de son anniversaire (enfin techniquement, le lendemain), sa vie allait basculer.

L'air frais de la rue déserte la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pensé à se vêtir d'un gilet. Le ciel était clair, pur, comme toujours en ce début d'été. Son esprit restait lucide et ne ployait pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Après tout, elle demeurait Hermione Granger, la raisonnable Hermione.

Son regard croisa son propre reflet sur une vitrine éclairée par un réverbère chancelant. Elle ne vit pas une fille incroyablement séduisante ou attirante. Non, Hermione ne s'était pas mue en une sorte de divine créature au cours de ces dernières années. Elle avait certes mûri, et c'était à présent une élégante jeune femme, assez petite et à la taille très fine, ses yeux étincelaient toujours de son intelligence, mais elle n'avait pas, par quelque miracle inexplicable, réussi (ni essayé) à dompter son indomptable chevelure. Elle était vêtue très euh… mal. Un jean et un vieux et long t-shirt d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre moutarde et brun, des chaussures bleu clair. De toute manière, à trois heures du matin passées, il n'y aurait personne dans la boutique.

Elle déambula joyeusement dans cette rue calme, songeant à toutes les personnes endormies qui ignoraient qu'Hermione Granger se trouvait au bas de chez eux. Elle atteignit la porte de la petite supérette. C'était le seul endroit vivant de la rue. L'ambiance, pourtant, faisait penser à une scène de film, avec la pauvre vacillant parmi les boîtes de conserve. Elle salua distraitement le vendeur qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme et commença à remplir à remplir son sac de divers alcools.

Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la dernière bouteille de whisky, un quidam rustre fut plus rapide qu'elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, coupée dans ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi mais… »

Commença-t-elle, en levant les eyux vers le propriétaire de cette main inopportune et sans gène. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se heurta à deux yeux gris et à ce petit sourire mesquin à la limite de la perversité.

Drago Malefoy.

Sur les six milliards d'individus dans le monde, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui, au beau milieu de la nuit, en train de réapprovisionner son stock d'alcool dans une supérette moldue. Si ce n'était pas l'ironie du sort, un mauvais coup du destin, c'était de toute évidence le plus mauvais hasard que la vie lui eût réservée.

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit. Elle revécut une fois encore les événements de cette nuit-là. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant d'avoir déjà ses songes possédés par ce souvenir…

Depuis cette nuit-là, rien ne la dégoûtait plus que ce petit sourire, ces yeux aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison, et rien que le nom de Drago Malefoy lui donnait envie de vomir –pourtant elle n'avait guère mangé de la journée.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… En plus qu'être insomniaque, te voilà devenue alcoolique Granger. Tu te dévergondes dis-moi » lâcha la voix traînante et cynique du blond.

« Et toi alors, tu comptes suivre les traces de feu ton père ? »

Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait franchi la limite invisible. Elle regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle s'entendit parler. Il fit brusquement volte-face vers elle, blessé mais surtout les yeux flamboyant de colère. Mais avant d'avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement ou la moindre parole, la vitre du magasin vola en éclats dans un fracas assourdissant. Non, Drago Malefoy ne fonça pas sur Hermione pour la protéger, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

D'un même mouvement, ils plongèrent se protéger derrière le rayon de chocolats et autres sucreries. Hermione sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit la petite troupe qui venait d'entrer.

L'une des personnes encapuchonnée, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, fit léviter le vendeur et alla l'écraser contre les étagères. La jeune fille risqua un regard. Ils étaient dix, tous vêtus de rouge, comme elle l'avait soupçonné. Les mangemorts survivants avaient crée la Vengeance suite à la défaite de leur maître, et ce mouvement prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur. Comme quoi, même sans leader charismatique, le mal n'a besoin de personne pour proliférer.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se servit de son expérience de la Grande Guerre pour assomer deux de ses adversaires. Mais elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour elle lorsque l'un d'eux hurla « Traître ! » avant de se ruer sur Drago.

Malgré l'acharnement de Drago et d'Hermione, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés par six vengeurs. Une voix s'éleva du groupe, cela aurait pu être une voix de femme, mais cette voix vous glaçait le sang, comme une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

« Tu es un traître, et on ne pardonne pas à la sale engeance comme toi ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs six baguettes sur Dargo. Par réflexe, Hermione créa un faible bouclier de protection, d'autant plus faible qu'il les recouvrait tous les deux) mais cela ne suffit pas à contrer la force de l'explosion qui projetta le blond dans les airs. Il se cogna dans le plafond avant de retomber lourdement au sol, dans un très mauvais état.

La situation s'annonçait désespérée. Elle était à présent seule face à six adversaires. Etrangement, ils semblaient ne pas s'intéresser à elle. L'un des vengeurs parla d'une voix précipitée.

« Et celle-là, elle pourrait parler … »

La voix d'outre-tombe lui répondit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de terreur.

« Qu'elle parle, que tous sachent que la Vengeance s'occupera d'abord des traîtres et des lâches ! »

Ils éclatèrent d'un même rire, froid, glacial, sans joie, et disparurent. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol, figée d'horreur, seule. Enfin, plus pour longtemps…

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore, vêtu d'une longue robe jaune canari aux motifs étranges, tenait un esquimau au citron dans la main tout en la regardant d'un air étonné.

« Professeur… Malefoy… une attaque.. la Vengeance… »balbutia-t-elle, incohérente. Le brouillard emplit son champ de vision et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, avec toutefois une pensée réconfortante. Dumbledore. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Bien entendu, elle se trompait et n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hum hum '' J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas avoir posté avant xD Je pourrais mentir et inventer une excuse bidon mais en fait j'étais très prise par forum RPG (j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio, croyez-moi, il est génial !) et je sais que c'est une mauvaise excuse vu que quasiment toute la fic est écrite… vous pouvez me pendre mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un long chapitre. Allez avouez, vous m'adorez quand même (non non je n'ai pas du tout un ego démesuré).

**Isoletta** : Merci ) C'est justement ce qui m'a turlupiné pendant toute la fic à vrai dire !

**Calim** : Ouah c'est surtout un honneur pour moi o Merci !

**Ladyalienor** : Oui merci pour l'info, je ne savais même pas que ça existait mdr xD

Ces voix… humpf… qu'elles se taisent… Le cerveau d'Hermione cognait douloureusement contre sa boîte crânienne, comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper. Elle voulait dormir, ce lit était si chaud, si confortable, si propice au sommeil, si… Mais, au fait, depuis quand se trouvait-elle dans un lit ?

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face au plafond. C'était un très beau plafond, sans fissure, d'un blanc uniforme et immaculé. Une foule de pensées incongrues lui traversèrent l'esprit, par exemple elle se disait qu'elle aimerait être un plafond pour leur vie reposante. Son esprit était encore embrouillé. Elle tourna lentement la tête et essaya de se redresser sur les coudes mais une incroyable lassitude l'emplit.

A quoi bon se lever ? A quoi bon se lever quand on pouvait rester à contempler un plafond ?

Mais les voix qui l'avaient réveillée ne pensaient pas de la même manière. Hermione entendit un cri étouffé et des personnes virent s'agglutiner autour de son mit comme des fourmis autour d'un gâteau sucré. La jeune fille ferma délibérément les yeux. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait simplement de la tranquillité, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie de le savoir.

« Hermione … ? »

Une voix hésitante de hasarda à prononcer son nom. Non mais franchement ! Qu'ils pouvaient être collants, ces gens ! L'exaspération et la colère lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à la paire d'yeux bruns qui la fixaient de très près, mais un choc sourd et une violente douleur lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de se cogner dans la barre métallique de son lit. Celui qui disait que la vie était magnifique se trompait. Il y avait toujours deux ou trois sangsues pour vous gâcher la vie.

« Hum »

Elle tourna la tête et se sentit totalement stupide. En fait de sangsues, Neville, Harry et Ginny se trouvaient là, ainsi que Luna assise dans un coin mais elle abordait un air si désintéressé qu'elle pouvait se trouver ici totalement par hasard. L'exaspération d'Hermione fondit immédiatement, remplacée par deux rougeurs de honte sur ses joues.

De toute évidence, ils étaient tous les trois très inquiets, il suffisait de constater l'expression de leur visage. On aurait dit qu'Hermione était atteinte d'un mal incurable, ou alors que des cornes lui avaient poussées sur le front –par précaution, elle tâta son visage de la main. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien… non ?

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry. Pour une fois que les places étaient échangées ! Ce n'était pas Harry ou Ron allongé dans un lit de malade (car oui, avec son incroyable intelligence et logique elle en avait déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, sacré Hermione elle nous surprendra toujours !) à la suite d'une chute, ou de quelque affrontement mortel.

« Bah euuh…je… » Répondit avec toute l'éloquence et la dignité dont Hermione était capable en cet instant. Par chance, Ginny vint à son secours.

« Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs Hermione ! On est venu dès qu'on l'a su, c'est vrai, Fred disait que tu étais partie acheter de l'alcool en Alaska haha… mais les autres étaient trop mal en point ou déjà endormis, alors on est seulement venus tous les quatre.

- Ah euh, ok... » Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Ginny lui disait. Acheter de l'alcool ? Mais depuis quand achetait-on de l'alcool sur un lit d'hôpital ? Tout cela n'avait rigoureusement aucun sens. Elle devait encore être en train de rêver, oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication censée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'homme le plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais vu. Sa barbe argenté défiait toute concurrence et il portait une robe jaune avec d'affreux motifs dessus, ainsi que des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre que Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce –ce qui, encore une fois, prouvait l'illogisme total de la situation. Il s'avança vers le lit avec un sourire.

« Ah Miss Granger vous êtes réveillée, parfait, parfait. Dites-moi, vous souvenez-vous ? »

Dans le genre super précis, il gagnait une médaille ce vieux rabougri. Se souvenir de quoi ? De son affreux vêtement ? Et aussi soudainement qu'une claque sur la joue, Hermione se rappela. Et encore une fois, elle se sentit parfaitement idiote d'avoir pensé de telles choses. Sa mémoire lui envoya les images de l'attaque de la vengeance, de la dernière bouteille de whisky, mais aussi de…

« Malefoy » murmura-t-elle distinctement. Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu, tandis que les Neville, Harry et Ginny ouvraient des yeux ronds et une bouche stupéfaite. Apparemment, un morceau essentiel de l'histoire leur avait été éludé. Sans leur prêter attention, Dumbledore reprit :

« Effectivement. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Seule » Ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu avec un regard perçant aux trois autres qui paraissaient totalement dépassés par les évènements, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être au goût de Harry.

« Mais enfin, professeur…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, son état est parfaitement stable, elle n'a rien à craindre. Miss Granger ? »

Il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'Hermione se lèvre, ce qu'elle fit avec une curiosité croissante. Paf, dans tes dents Harry ! Après tout, il avait toujours été le petit chouchou de Dumbledore, le seul à connaître tous ses secrets et ses mystères, mais cette fois ce serait elle, Hermione Granger, dans la confidence ! Elle jubilait déjà. En hâte, elle repoussa les draps et se leva, non sans constater avec une certaine gêne qu'elle était vêtue d'une horrible robe d'hôpital. Au moins, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, elle était assortie à la tenue de Dumbledore. Sans un mot, il l'emmena dans une autre chambre d'un pas vif, identique à la sienne, sauf que dans le lit se tenait un Drago Malefoy plutôt mal en point, recouvert de bandages. Il leur jeta un regard vide en les voyant entrer. Dumbledore referma soigneusement la porte tandis que le malaise de la jeune fille grandissait.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifie, monsieur.

- Vous allez comprendre, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Malefoy.

- Bonjour ! Ou plutôt rebonjour ! s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore, comme s'il ne pouvait rêver mieux que de se trouver aux côtés de lui.

- Encore vous ? demanda le jeune d'une voix traînante en plissant les yeux de dédain.

-Effectivement. Mon cher ami, reconnaissez-vous cette jeune et charmante personne qui m'accompagne ? »

Drago hasarda ses yeux sur Hermione comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Cette dernière fronçait les sourcils, convaincue que le jeune homme se moquait d'elle, impression renforcée par le hochement de tête négatif du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que signifie cette mascarade ? On s'est vus pas plus tard qu'hier, enfin, ce matin ! s'enflamma Hermione

- Il semblerait que ce soient justement les évènements de cette nuit qui aient mis le jeune Malefoy dans cet état, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Qu'il ne se souvient de rien avant son réveil. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil septique. Que Malefoy essaye de lui jouer un sale tour, elle comprenait, mais pourquoi Dumbledore rentrait-t-il dans son minable petit jeu destiné à la déstabiliser ?

-Ah, et c'est permanent ? demanda-t-elle en priant pour que la réponse soit négative.

-La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre mais il semblerait qu'il existe un espoir pour lui de recouvrer la mémoire.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi, sans vouloir être impolie, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-C'est simple, Miss Granger. J'attends que vous vous occupiez de monsieur Malefoy ici présent lors de son rétablissement, répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire confiant.


End file.
